


Watching

by treksnoopy



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treksnoopy/pseuds/treksnoopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys need to work on their communication skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by pics that were originally posted quite a while ago at Live Journal jim_and_bones. They consumed my brain and this is the result. Thanks and hugs to nikki4noo and caitri who got me to show them my two paragraphs in word wars, then asked "What happens next?".

Brunch had been wonderful with excellent food and great company. The house rented by Nyota’s parents is gorgeous. It’s a classic old San Francisco row house that’s been lovingly restored. Some rooms are flooded with sunlight and welcome small groups for conversation. Others are more subdued, obviously meant for solitude and reflection. It’s in one of these rooms, he finally locates Jim. 

Jim stares at the floor, deeply lost in thought. Lost in the possibilities. It’s his best friend. The only real friend he’s ever had. Can he risk this? If he doesn’t will he lose it all anyway? He’s James T Kirk and doesn’t believe in the no-win scenario, but this is as close as he’s ever allowed himself. It’s too big, too much. He loves Bones. Almost ten years together at the academy and through their first mission. Now decisions need to be made. Discussions need to take place. He’s never been so unsure of anything in his life. If he knew Bones’ plans it would be easier to make his own. But he doesn’t. So he stares at the floor. As if the answer will emerge from the depths of the parquet floor.

Leonard watches Jim through the door. Unseen. He doesn’t understand why Jim won’t talk to him about whatever it is that has him twisted into knots. The kid is obviously in pain, and he’s dying inside that he can’t stop that pain. He loves Jim. He’s known it for a while now. He can’t pin it down, but it’s been years. Jim is his captain and his CO, but he was his friend first. Why won’t Jim talk to him? He worries that the pressures coming from the brass are finally starting to get to the kid. If he knew Jim’s plans it would be easier to make his own. But he doesn’t. So he watches through the door.

The comm from Jo the next day is unexpected. Would he be able to come to Georgia a few days early? Leonard is ecstatic. Of course he’ll come early, anything for her. He contacts Spock, Philip Boyce, and Jim. He tells Phil he’s left his current research data with Spock and tells Spock to forward it to Phil when he’s finished the review. He thinks it’s ready and trusts Spock’s judgment. He also tells Phil that he will be home in time for the party at his and Chris’s place. Jim isn’t home or in his office so he just leaves a message saying Jo wants to spend some extra time with him and that he’ll see him when he gets back and with that, he’s off that very morning.

The bar-b-que at Chris’ beach house is a casual affair with a varied guest list. Everyone from Star Fleet’s upper echelon to Chris’ high school beach bum buddies seem to be there. The Enterprise is well represented. The junior officers scattered everywhere; some gathered around the grill, others playing Frisbee, while a few adventurous souls are learning the finer points of surfing. Scotty and Gaila are stretched out on a blanket, watching the waves. Sulu, Chekov, and Nyota are playing in the volleyball game on the beach, while Spock watches from the deck, his lyre joining Chris’ guitar when the music is right. 

Leonard is watching from the deck too, only his eyes aren’t on the game. They’re on Jim who is wandering down the beach alone and seems to be lost in a world of his own. Leonard had assumed that when Jim officially accepted the Captaincy for the next mission he would relax, and for the first day or two the old Jim was back. Then Leonard went to Atlanta for a week for Joanna’s 13th birthday, and when he returned, Jim was more distant than ever.

Jim watches the party briefly and smiles as he turns and heads down the beach. He has a great crew and they deserve this downtime. Most of them will be returning for the next mission. Most of them. He’d finally signed on when Pike had hinted that he was risking his ship by delaying the official paperwork. Within two days, most of the senior crew had signed on as well. Bones’ paperwork wasn’t in when he left for Atlanta. It hadn’t come through the week he was gone or since he’d returned. Bones loved being dirt side. He’d never have a great relationship with Jocelyn, but they had come to an understanding over the last year, so Bones had been granted more access to Joanna than ever. He missed his daughter. Jim can understand why Bones wouldn’t sign on for another five years, but it hurts that they hadn’t talked about it. 

Phillip Boyce can tell simply by looking at him that Leonard McCoy is a man with a problem. He follows Len’s eyes, glazed over and numb, down the beach and sighs. He’s not sure what the relationship is between Kirk and McCoy is at this moment, but he is sure that they would both like it to be more. It would be difficult with Kirk in space and Len on the ground, but not impossible, look at him and Chris.

He taps Leonard on the shoulder, offering a cold beer and leans on the deck rail, studying his face. “So tell me, Len, what are your plans?

“Pardon?” Len questions, his eyebrow climbing.

“You didn’t sign on for the Enterprise’s new mission and you just returned from seeing your daughter. Gives the impression not only are you staying grounded but you’re planning on leaving the fleet.”

Len feels his panic rising. “Phil, I signed on the day before I left for Atlanta. That was over two weeks ago. You haven’t seen the orders yet?” 

“No, I haven’t, but now that I know they’re missing, I’ll track them down first thing Monday morning. I’m relieved. I thought you were bailing on us without even talking to me. And I’m pretty sure I’m not the only one who’s made that assumption.” Phil nods down the beach to where Jim is now sitting on a rock looking out at the ocean.

“Dammit Jim” Len mumbles. “Excuse me, Phil. I need to take care of something.”

Phil watches Leonard leave then looks over at Chris and smiles softly shaking his head. Chris grins back and follows Phil’s eyes to Leonard’s retreating back. The sight makes Chris break into a full blown smile. Phil could never resist a chance to play matchmaker. Only Chris knew that buried just below the surface, Phil had a romantic streak a parsec wide. With a little chuckle, Chris reaches for his guitar again.

As Len sets off down the beach, he’s in full grump mode. He’s not sure who he’s angrier with; Jim for not talking to him or himself for not pushing harder. They really haven’t talked in weeks and since he got back from Atlanta, Len realizes now that Jim’s been actively avoiding him. The excuses not to get together all sounded very legitimate at the time, but replaying them in his mind, Len can see them for the bullshit they were. 

As angry as he is, his steps slow as he wonders why this seems like so much more than it should. Sure Jim would be disappointed if Len had decided to stay on Earth, they are best friends, but this is something else. He tries to imagine if the situation had been reversed. He shakes his head a little and stops, because he can’t even begin to contemplate the idea of life without Jim. Because he’s in love with Jim. Oh! He is such an idiot sometimes.

Jim is so lost in his head that he doesn’t notice Leonard until he’s sitting down next to him on the rock. 

“Hey Bones.” Jim looks at him briefly before returning his blank gaze to the water, not even attempting to fake a smile. 

“Jim, we need to talk.” Len sees the slight flinch and sighs. 

“I know Bones,” Jim takes a deep breath and continues, “and I want you to know that I understand. Joanna’s a great kid and you want to be with her as much as you can. You can get a job anywhere and we both know you’ve never been crazy about space and…” 

“Jim, will you shut up for a minute?” That gets him a hurt look. “Please, Jim. I’m not staying on Earth. I signed on two weeks ago, before I ever went to Atlanta.”

“But I don’t have your orders. I checked again this morning. I check every morning.” Jim’s broken tone tears at him.

“I just found out. Boyce cornered me at the house and wanted to know about my plans. It confused the hell out of me. He’s going to look into it first thing on Monday. But Jim, I signed on the day after you.”

Jim stares at him, eyes shining with relief. “The next day?”

“Jim, my place is with you.”

Jim drops his gaze. “Atlanta? Joanna?” Jim’s voice is shaky now. Full of disbelief, tinged with hope.

Leonard takes one of Jim’s hands, lacing their fingers together. With his other hand he turns Jim’s face to meet his. “Jim, my place is with you, always with you.” His kisses their entwined fingers and continues, “If you hadn’t been avoiding me for the past week I’d have been able to tell you that Joanna is moving to Kepler 3 with her mom and Clay. His company has transferred him, effective in 2 months. She’ll be off planet before we will and she’ll be in the Beta quadrant. That’s a lot closer to where the Enterprise will be than Earth.” He chuckles a little. “She can’t wait to travel in space.” 

Then Leonard leans in and gently kisses him on the lips and rests their foreheads together. “I love you, Jim. My place is with you.”

Jim’s head is spinning as he tries process this new information. Bone’s isn’t leaving the Enterprise, isn’t leaving him. Bones wants to be with him. Bones loves him.

Jim licks his lips, still trying to take everything in. He finally lets go a shuddering breath and whispers, “I love you too Bones. I was so scared I was going to lose you.” He slides closer to Bones, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on his shoulder. “I can’t lose you.”

Leonard pulls him tighter, kisses his temple and whispers back, “You won’t.”

The sun is beginning to set and down the beach, tiki torches and bonfires are being lit. They’re still watching, but this time they’re watching together.


End file.
